Are Flames Painful or Pleasurable?
by Miss Alliana Gray
Summary: Major Alliana Gray's subordinate 2nd Lt. Halsey is the biggest screwup ever. They both hate each other with a burning passion. Flames are always changing so will these flames be painful or eventually turn pleasurable? R&R PLEASE!
1. Forgetfulness

**Author's Note:** Hello all you Fullmetal Alchemist lovers!!!! It's my first fanfiction that I'm posting on here! Constructive cristicism is encouraged, however, any flames, and I will either burst into tears or hunt you down to kill you.

... -Ahem- Moving on.

Disclaimers: **WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS AS THIS IS SET AFTER FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND THE CONQUEROR OF SHAMBALA! (FORGIVE ME IF I SPELLED THAT WRONG)**

**Rated: Ages 16 and up for language, violent actions, and detailed gore. May go up in future.**

**Fullmetal Alchemist: not mine. However, Allaina Gray and her fellow officers are totally property of ME! **

**So sorry for writing so long, now please, enjoy!**

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" It was a bright sunny morning in Central headquarters. And Major Alliana Gray was already screaming. A blonde haired man stepped out of the office, looking just as frustrated as the Major sounded. He was a tall man, a bit on the thin side. His dirty blonde hair slightly covered his emerald green eyes. He was dressed in the formal blue military uniform, and wore thick black combat boots. Another man was walking by, with a grin plastered on his face. 

"Pissed her off again, didn't ya Halsey?" he asked, leaning against the wall. He was good looking, obviously a lady's man. He was dark haired, his hair styled in short spikes. He was a medium build, and obviously worked out. He had warm chocolate brown eyes, a gentle smile, and his voice was like aged whiskey. He looked somewhat older than the blonde. Halsey balled his hands into fists.

"If she wasn't a woman or my commanding officer, I'd deck her!" The dark haired man chuckled.

"Lotta if's there pally," he spit into a plastic bottle, which was filled with brown muck. Halsey stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Ugh. I'll never understand tobacco chewers." The dark haired man laughed, his merry voice booming.

"Least I quit smoking. I'd say it'll be about 4 or 5 months 'til I'm off the nic for good." He dipped into a can of tobacco and put it in his mouth chewing. The blonde still seemed angry.

"Damn Caine, why is it she gotta bitch at me in particular? She ALWAYS bitches at me! She talks to me like I can't do anything right!" Caine just shrugged.

* * *

Major Alliana Gray was not a happy woman. And why wasn't she a happy woman you ask? WELL BECAUSE SECOND LIEUTENANT HALSEY WAS A DUMBASS THAT'S WHY! Major Gray was leaning back in her chair, looking furious. She was of course wearing the blue military uniform, which bothered her, because it was tight around her ample chest and ass. She had long black hair that was braided, and was dangling down the front of her uniform. She had midnight blue eyes, pale as the moon skin, and if you ever caught her smiling, which was very rare indeed, white straight teeth sparkled at you. She had black gloves on with a red transmutation circle on it, looking slightly like the infamous Flame Alchemist's transmutation circles on his gloves. Her hands suddenly curled into fists, and she slammed them on her desk, sending everything airborne for a few seconds. 

"AH, DAMMIT!" she said through gritted teeth. The Second Lt. had screwed up. He had screwed up BIG. She had sent him on a simple mission. Do a little surveillance, find this traitor to the military, and bring him in. Instead of subduing him _immediately_, the idiot had decided to try to use a little bit of flashy alchemy to capture him. This had led to a numerous amount of public and private property being destroyed, injuries, thank Alchemy no deaths, AND, the target had been lost. This capture would probably given the military a little praise, and would have made them look good. But ohhh no. Halsey had to make things complicated. Had to make them flashy. Henceforth, making everyone hate the military MORE saying they were nothing but a bunch of no good incompetent idiots.

And worst of all...it gave the Major more paperwork. She was already completed buried by it, due to Halsey's other 'accidents'. It wasn't just him, she had to admit. But, HE was the one who always attracted the media. And, being an apprentice of the Flame Alchemist, why wouldn't they? After the whole King Bradley incident, most of the military could never forgive what Mustang had done. He resigned to become just an enlisted man and moved to a desolate, almost artic, place. And this was where he had met the Halsey boy. Halsey was an orphan when Roy and Riza found him, and took him in, raising him as their own. But after the attack on Central by strange airships and such, Roy had tried teaching Halsey alchemy. Major Gray admired the man, and enjoyed his company. But she would never quite forgive him for trying to teach Halsey alchemy. Her phone rang, and she picked it up, holding it with an iron grip.

"Gray." she barked loudly into the phone.

"Major?" said a cool, but worried voice. She tried relaxing, recognizing the voice. Speak of the devil.

"Roy," she said, trying a fake cheery voice. But that didn't fool the Flame for one second.

"I just heard about it from Falman. You already 'lectured' him didn't you?" She couldn't help but smirk, she and Roy both knew, she didn't lecture. She just yelled a hell of a lot.

"I'm sorry Roy, but...he's killing me here. They say I get more paperwork than you did when you had the Elrics running around the country." Roy laughed, and she could imagine him on the other line, shaking his head, and his trademark smirk spreading across that face of his.

"Yeah, but look at how THEY turned out," Roy said. She mentally groaned, but couldn't help from saying,

"But Roy, at least they were talented alchemists. Halsey can't do alchemy worth crap." There was silence on the phone, and the Major mentally slapped herself. Why she?

"Sir, you know the infinite amount of respect I hold for you, your skills, what you did for this country, for the military. You know how much I admire you. You are in no way at fault for not being able to teach him properly. Some people just aren't meant to be alchemists. And you have to understand the kind of heat I'm getting from superiors. They're thinking about sending me to Eastern or something, saying I can't handle a department!"

"I know. It's frustrating Riza and I probably almost as much as it is you. I understand your need to reprimand him. Lord knows how much I got a charge from chiding Fullmetal. Just wanted to call to say that both Riza and I are sorry yet again for what Ben did." Major sighed.

"It's all right. It's not your fault, or Riza's. He was already a teen when you picked him up. You can't take the street or the attitude out of the kid." She paused, lips curving slightly in a small smile.

"You guys did good though." Roy chuckled.

"Yes, we did." Major looked through some paperwork. She heard Roy clear his throat.

"Well, Major, it's been awhile since last Riza and I saw you. How about we have dinner tonight? You can tell us about what's going on currently in the military and your little accomplishments. Or, you could fawn over me, and listen to my grand war stories with awe in your eyes." Major snorted. The same smug, cocky, arrogant Roy Mustang, as always. She was still smiling though as she said,

"Sounds great. Same place as last time?" The Flame confirmed, and she heard a 'click'. She placed the phone back on its cradle and looked out the window. She sighed. _I'll fuckin' slaughter the kid if he so much as steps one toe out of line again._

* * *

_///An elegant restaurant in the arts district of Central///_

Halsey was dressed in black slacks, and a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned, showing the black undershirt he wore. He was standing outside the usual restaurant where he had dinner with his parents every last day of the month. He frowned, wondering where they were. He tried to ignore several girls who were walking by, giggling and pointing at him. A black car drove down the street, and pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. He smiled, recognizing it as his parents' car. Roy and Riza came out, Roy's arm around her, and they were laughing. He smiled more, the way his parents were always laughing and cheerful made him feel good. However, when they came closer, and spotted him, they stopped talking and stopped walking. He frowned. _Huh? What the hell? Why do they look like they don't want to see me? _Than it clicked. _Oh man. It must be because of what I did to the commercial district..._ Halsey cleared his throat nervously. When his parents were disappointed, or even worse angry, he felt like shit. No, worse than shit.

"H-hi Dad. Hi Mom," he said nervously. Roy cocked an eyebrow,

"What are you doing here Ben?" He frowned, _Did they forget or something? But they never forget our dinner!_

"I'm here for the end of the month dinner we always have together!" he said. Riza shook her head, resting it on Roy's shoulder.

"Benjamin, the end of the month was over a week ago." Halsey blinked slowly.

"Last...week?" His parents nodded.

"We didn't call to ask where you had been or had been doing to forget our dinner, because we figured you were busy," said his father who shrugged. Riza looked at her husband.

"You do realize what this means right?" Roy's eyes widened.

"Oh dear." said the Flame. Halsey cocked an eyebrow, funnily enough, just like his father did.

"Oh dear what?"

"Aw, you got to be kiddin' me here Mustang!" said an agitated female voice Halsey absolutely detested.

* * *

Gray was agitated as soon as she saw Halsey. She fixed her eyes on Mustang, who was coincidentally wearing the same thing as his adoptive son. Riza was wearing a long simple black dress. She didn't feel out of place in her blue military uniform, though several people stared. 

"What's he doing here?" she asked, referring to Halsey. Riza said,

"He thought today was the end of the month. We always have dinner together on the end of the month."

"But the end of the month was over a week ago..." she said slowly.

"ARGH, I KNOW THAT ALREADY DAMMIT!" said Halsey in an angry outburst.

He than looked accusingly at his parents.

"Besides, what's SHE doing HERE???" he asked. Gray fixed him with a steely glare.

"Your parents were going to have dinner with me Halsey. After that stunt you pulled, I needed a night out. You got a problem with it?" The blonde haired man scowled at her.

"As a matter of fact I do! Mom, Dad, she can't be serious can she??" Roy cleared his throat, and Riza fixed her son with one of those glares that had made Roy shiver back in the day she carried around guns. The look still did give him the shivers even though she didn't carry anymore. This same look made Halsey look down, feeling like a bad child. Gray tried not to laugh so she folded her arms looking on at this peculiar scene.

"Benjamin..." Roy started.

"Even though you and the Major...have your differences, the Major and I, plus your mother, actually hold a friendship. Just because of your slight...accidents, does not mean we hold anything against the Major." Gray actually laughed this time.

"You mean to tell me he hasn't known I've been a close friend of yours for the past 5 years?" Halsey turned his head to scowl at her again.

* * *

He didn't like this. Not at all. He couldn't believe his parents hadn't told him about them being friends with her. And he didn't like the fact of his ignorance was being displayed for the Major Bitch.

"No, I was not aware of this," he said through gritted teeth. Riza said in her harsh commanding voice.

"Benjamin Halsey! If I recall correctly, the Major is still your commanding officer. You will show her the respect she deserves." He bent his head to look at his shoes. He barely mumbled,

"I am showing her the respect she deserves. None." Riza and Gray simultaneously said,

"Excuse me?" in their dangerously low voices. He winced. It was bad enough when the Major talked to him like that. It was about a hundreds times worse when his mom did it.

"I'm sorry ma'ams!" he said, afraid. He looked at his dad.

"Dad, please don't let them kill me! I'm too young to die!" Roy chuckled.

"Don't worry son. Your mother wouldn't kill you in public. And Gray would turn you into a crisp so fast you wouldn't feel too much." Halsey winced as if he had felt the flames lick at his body already. His father cleared his throat, and smiling at his wife and at the Major.

"Ladies, as much as I would love for this to continue I am absolutely starving." Gray looked relieved.

"Let's do Mustang. I left my apartment without breakfast and I had too much paperwork to sign so I skipped lunch as well." Halsey felt slightly guilty, he was the mostly the cause of all the work. He mentally shook his head. _What the hell? Why am I feeling guilty? I hate that bitch, why should I care she didn't eat at all._

* * *

The Major's stomach was causing her much pain, so she stepped hurriedly into the restaurant, asking for a table and sitting down at it quickly. She asked the waiter to get the dinner rolls there quickly and for a bottle of whiskey. When she got her hands around the bottle, she poured it into a glass and she knocked it back quickly. _Ugh, what a day,_ she thought. She got up again as the Mustangs and Halsey came in. She wanted to give them a proper greeting, as she hadn't seen them in a while.

"God Riza, it's been awhile," she said, as she gave the blonde a warm hug. Never mind it was painfully short. Gray wasn't into much affection. Riza had smiled at her, returning the brief hug.

"Yes Alliana, wasn't the last time we saw each other about before the insurgent attack on Eastern headquarters?" Gray nodded, and she smiled at Roy who smiled at her. He embraced her briefly as well.

"Darling Major, you're looking lovelier every time I see you." The Major snorted.

"Yeah, right. Me, lovely? I'm the epitome of feminism huh Riza?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. Roy and Riza laughed.

"Ah but Major, it's only true." All three of them laughed as they took their places around the table.

* * *

No. No, no, no, no, and NO. This was so not happening. He stared in horror as Major Bitch hugged his parents, and joked with them. Acting as if she had known them for years! Well, she did, but that wasn't the point! She was the Major Bitch, the queen of ice, with the heart of stone. Halsey heard his mom call her 'Alliana' and he was surprised, registering it was her first name. He didn't even know she HAD one! And did his father just call the Major lovely?! Darling?! _What the hell???_ his mind screamed.

"Alliana? Lovely?" he asked dumbfoundedly. The Major shot him a reproachful glare.

"Halsey, it will always be either Major, or Major Gray. Ever call me by that again, and you will find yourself in the hospital, unable to father children." He didn't doubt that. He noted the scene as he sat in a chair, sitting next to his father. His father was across from Gray and Riza across from Halsey. He couldn't believe he was going to have dinner with Major Bitch.

The waiter came to take their order. His mother ordered some sort of veal, his father some sort of lobster dish. Gray ordered...alot. She ordered a 24 ounce steak with plenty of rice. He quietly ordered a small Ishbalan dish. He would pretty much be silent throughout the dinner. He would look at Gray, and his parents talking. He wondered how she could so easily smile like that. It wasn't a big smile where you could see her teeth. It was the lips only smile, where the corners of her lips barely turned up. His father made her chuckle, and sometimes laugh. But she never let it all go. He could tell she was holding back. Because she was the queen of ice. He found a hard time believeing she'd worn her military uniform to this fancy restaurant. _Didn't she ever dress up? She'd look good with her hair loose,_ he mused. _And if that uniform hugs her figure like that, she'd be good in a dress._ He managed to look into her eyes without her noticing. They had a merry twinkle in them, something that never happened at the office. He loved that shade of blue... He blinked twice. _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!!?!?!_ His mental voice screamed in his head.He coudln't believe he...he...he had been checking out the _MAJOR_! Oh, the guys at the office would never let this go if they ever found out. Which they wouldn't. Because he wouldn't be doing it anymore. He was thankful when his food came along, giving him something else to do besides let his mind wander.

* * *

She tried her best to ignore Halsey. She really liked Roy and Riza, and she was going to try to be polite...okay that was stretching it. She was going to try to be civilized towards him. She felt him stare at her, and she guessed he was glaring at her with contempt. So she ignored him and continued to talk. She enjoyed the couple's company very much, they always made her feel better, and happier. They were really the only ones who made her slightly smile or laugh. So what if the thorn in her side was there? She was going to enjoy this while she could.

"So, Roy, any of those war stories that will make me fawn over you with eyes glazed, and an awe-struck face?" she said smirking. Roy chuckled.

"Another day Major. Another day. So, how are things coming along with the medicinal alchemy project?" Major picked up her fifth glass of whisky, taking a sip.

"It's going good. I have two good alchemists on the job. Majors Clark and Tzumi. I'd help them, but I'm too caught up in paperwork. I really wish I could go on missions." she sighed a bit sadly. Roy noted this and said,

"Yeah, I never really went through missions. I went through...Ishabal and you know, I got promoted..stuck with a desk job..." He got that far off sad look he got when talking about the Ishbalan war. Riza rubbed his back lovingly and Roy slowly came back.

"Ah, but, yes, I guess you would miss those huh? Being confined to a desk isn't really your thing is it Major?" She laughed.

"I hate the fuckin' uniform! What I wouldn't do to travel around like the Elrics did! Always roaming around, and having such exciting adventures. Call me sadistic, but the prospect of death makes everything more fun if you ask me. Big adrenaline rush." Maybe the whiskey was going to her head a little. She stopped the bottle, she knew when enough was enough. They'd spend about another hour talking, and Gray glanced at her watch.

"Ugggh. Sorry Roy, Riza. But I need to be up early tomorrow, so I'm going to catch up on much needed shuteye." She gave them both a brief, tight, warm hug. It was than that she suddenly remember Halsey had been there.

"Don't be late Halsey," she said. He just nodded absent mindedly. She walked out of the restaurant, and down the streets.She realized she was clutching the whiskey bottle still. She laughed and tried to make a mental note to pay for the entire meal in the morning. Eventually coming to a Victorian-styled mansion which was her home, she went through the gate and into the courtyard. She fumbled with the key and lock, letting herself in. She struggled up the long winding staircases, and into a very large dark room. She fell into a huge bed with red blood sheets and would soon be snoring softly.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know, long. But I jus hate it when there's a really good story, but a short chapter. So, yeah. I really hoped you liked it! For those of you that got this far congrats! -Edo-kun hands you all a cookie- Yeah! So, all you got to do now is clicky the lil purple button there and review REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEEASE!!!

-Al gives you the sweetest chibi puppy eyes ever- Please review for Alliana-chan!


	2. Lovely

**The Next Day**

0945. Central headquarters. Clock-in station. Thudding footsteps were heard coming around the corner, and into the clock-in station stumbled in Second Lieutenant Halsey. His cheast was heaving, and he was desperately trying to place oxygen inside his body. He reached out for his card, labeled B. Halsey and punched in. He noticed the time and barely gasped,

"Fuck." He heard familiar footsteps and groaned.

"You're late," said a harsh voice. Major Gray was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed, with a scowl set in place. Dressed with the all-too familiar uniform, her old boots was nothing new. What was new however, was the fact her hair wasn't done in a braid, but let loose. She had long silky smooth hair that trailed down her back reaching her waist and he also noticed she had on crescent moon sterling silver earrings. He stared agape, while still taking ragged breaths. Her eyes narrowed at him, noticing his stare.

"Is there a problem with how I look Second Lieutenant?" she asked coldly. After he had sufficiently refilled his brain with enough oxygen molecules, he stuttered,

"N-no Major." As he tried to think, he wondered what brought about this change in the Major. Gray unfolded her arms and she had on her familiar black gloves.

"Now, look here Second Lieutenant. I was formidably drunk last night, and I managed to walk home to my house, make it all the way to my bedroom, and wake up promptly this morning at 0500. Of course, it made me a little late, and I arrived here at 0645. Now tell me, how is it I can come to work promptly with an enormous hang over, and you can't manage to be on time for once in your life?" He mentally groaned, and snapped to attention while she spoke.

"I have no excuse sir." Gray nodded.

"Of course you don't. Now, hurry off to your desk Halsey. And if I find you screwing around, so help me God, I will scorch your ass even though your father is Flame." He nodded, saluting to her, while grinding his teeth. He tried not to grimace but maintain a look of blankness. He stalked over to his desk, and plopped down in his chair. Caine looked up, looking like he was chewing something. He spit the tobacco into his bottle and said,

"Late again man. Did you have an outrageous night with two drop dead blondes?" Halsey picked up a pencil, and a manila folder.

"I had dinner with my parents and…the Major." Caine choked on his chew.

"What?!" Halsey started very slowly on his report.

"Well…it seems she and my parents have been good friends…and you know how I always have dinner with my parents at the end of the month…"

"The end of the month was last week man." Halsey shot him a reproachful glare.

"I'm aware of that now, thank you very much!" He sighed.

"So I went last night, thinking it was the end of the month, and my parents had planned dinner with the Major, so I just tagged along."

"Oh," Caine said, relaxing. He pulled out a report.

"I was wondering, you know, what with the Major looking very lady-like today, if I do say so myself." Halsey stared at Caine in incredulity.

"You're joking. Right?" Caine chuckled.

"Hey man, the Major's a woman, just like any other. She's a bit bitchy, but she's still a woman. A very nice-looking one too. And I'm a man just like any other." He looked at Halsey than burst out laughing.

"I'm just bustin' your balls man. I got ya good," Caine shook his head, still chuckling. Halsey paled and started sweating. Last night he had barely slept, fighting with himself over why he had thought what he did last night. He concentrated on his report, willing to not ever think about that again.

* * *

The Major walked into her office, sitting at her desk. She sighed, running her hand through her hair. She hadn't had time this morning to braid it, and wasn't troubled to braid it now in the office. The hangover had delayed her and she had struggled to find some Sober-Up. She touched her earrings and frowned. She had found them in a small black box on her doorstep this morning. They had come with a note saying,

"For the lovely Major." It was no doubt, a gift from Roy and Riza. They did little things like this for her every now and again. Gray was distanced from her family, her parents having died when she was young. Gray didn't have a love life either, so the Mustangs took it upon themselves to send gifts, to show her the affection she had never quite received in her life. Generally, she hated jewelry, but she knew that Roy and Riza had taken a lot of time to choose the perfect gift for her. She gave a small smile, thinking that it was really nice they had remembered her affinity for the moon. Gray sighed again, than started on her mountain of paperwork. After an hour, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said, without looking up from her statistics report. Someone walked in and cleared their throat.

"Eh hem. Major Alliana Gray?" Her head shot straight up, staring at the person in front of her.

"Major General Clay," she spluttered. She stood up, snapping to attention and saluting.

"Sir, to what do I owe this honor?" There was a tall man standing in front of her desk, with black hair streaked with gray. He had cold blue eyes, and looked grim, which was how he looked like all the time.

"I'm here to talk to you about…" He had a folder in his hand and he rifted through the pages inside.

"One Second Lieutenant Benjamin Halsey?" She swallowed nervously, her heart sinking. On the outside however, she was cold and emotionless as a rock.

"Yes sir, he's one of my subordinates." The Major General cleared his throat.

"Well, yes, the other Generals and I have been thinking of his punishment for the…commercial district incident." As much as she hated Halsey she couldn't bear to hear how disappointed his parents were going to be if he got court-martialed or discharged from the military.

"Sir?" she asked. The Major General gave one of his weird coughs again.

"Eh hem. Yes well, it's still in the process, but we are thinking about discharging the Second Lieutenant." Gray couldn't believe it.

"What?!!? I mean, sir," she recovered quickly.

"Surely you cannot be as so drastic as to discharge him. Believe me when I say I am quite tired of Halsey's screw ups, but you can't discharge him! Suspension, perhaps, suspension without pay…" she trailed off. The Major General raised an eyebrow.

"Well…hem…I have always admired you Major, and your decisions…if you think Halsey should not be discharged, than I trust your judgment, the final meeting we have, I'll talk to the Generals about it. What would your proposed punishment be?" Gray was sweating a bit, she didn't want to seem too lenient, so, she replied,

"A year with half of his salaries taken away sir. " The Major General mulled over this.

"Sounds good to me. Oh, and here," he said, handing her a sheet of paper.

"It's a chance for him to redeem himself before the final meeting." She read over it and gasped,

"I'm supposed to go with him???" The Major General coughed again.

"Eh hem. Yes. You would be his chaperone as it were. Make sure he doesn't get in trouble." He turned around giving a small wave.

"Have a nice day Major."

* * *

Author's note: Well, it's shorter than the last one, but eh. SO FAR NO ONE HAS REVIEWED! cries loudly along with Edo-kun and Al Won't you pretty please, pretty please review? I'd really like to know what you think of my story! Every new chapter, I'll post the best reviewer's name in a author's note at the top of the chapter. So, please? For me? For the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist?!


	3. Screams

**Author's note: Fullmetal Alchemist and its characters are not mine. Alliana Gray, Benjamin Halsey, and Lucas Caine are property of me.**

* * *

After the Major General left, the Major uttered with horror, 

"HAVE a nice day Major?!?!" The Major could not believe this. It was unexplainable. _She _escort the screw up of Halsey? She sat down at her desk with a frustrated sigh, and kick to her desk. Though this did nothing to improve her mood. She went over the report, and turned a page, to see what the details of the mission were to be. She snorted,

"Grunt's work really ... " She turned another page than her jaw dropped.

"HALSEY!!!!" she screamed.

* * *

Halsey flinched as he heard the screeching voice of the Major. He slowly put down his pen. Caine looked over at him, whispering,

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Halsey swallowed nervously.

"I don't know, but it sounds like something bad..." Another screech from within the Major's office.

"HALSEY! GET IN HERE NOW!" Halsey scrambled out of his desk, and ran to the office door. He knocked once, following military protocol, which Alliana followed even if she was mad.

"Enter," she barked. He came in nervously, walking to the front of her desk, and standing at attention.

"Second Lieutenant Halsey reporting as requested," he stuttered somewhat. The Major looked livid. What had he done now? He was sure he hadn't screwed up...lately...too much...

* * *

Usually Halsey's fear of her would please her. But now she was just pissed off to hell and back. She actually threw the manilla folder at his face, and she was sure that would have stung.

"Read. That." she snarled, teeth gritted.

* * *

Bewildered, the Second Lieutenant rubbed his cheek as he picked up the folder. That had hurt, he thought, still struck dumb by surprise. He read the report and this is what it contained.

_To: Major Alliana Gray_

_Memorandum: Second Lieutenant Halsey's mission_

_Second Lieutenant Halsey will travel to the town of Tenor, which has recently gone through an overthrow of the government. The city is filled of insurgents. The Second Lieutenant's must surveil Tenor, and find out the major players of this overthrow. _

_The insurgents are ruthless, and must be treated with caution. Use force if necessary, and the Second Lieutenant is given orders to shoot to kill if necessary. _

_Considering the Second Lieutenant's history of failing missions, his commanding officer, the Major, shall accompany him. _

_This is a long term assignment. Your aliases will be-_

_cont._

_Page 2_

_Mr. Jan Matal and Mrs. Eva Matal. Your temporary identification cards are taped to this folder, along with all other necessary documents. You will be sharing a small house in the center of town. You must stay for several months, until you can establish you are a trustworthy couple who fully believe in the new government. Only until than will you be able to overthrow them and resume military command and reestablish the military government. _

He looked up at the Major, with a dumbstruck face.

"We're supposed to be _married_?!!!" The Major growled,

"And we're supposed to live together. For _several _months," she folded her hands which were trembling with anger. She closed her eyes and tipped her face down to look at her desk. Her teeth were still gritted and she was experiencing laboured breathing.

"This could very well be a year long mission Halsey." She said distastefully. Halsey struggled to find words, falling limply into a chair in front of the desk. He put his head inbetween his knees. He couldn't believe this. God truly hated him. All this to redeem himself. He'd rather be discharged in the most dishonorable way while being filmed naked. Papers slipped out of the folder, and he heard the Major kick back her chair. She walked around the desk and bent over to pick up the papers. She picked up train tickets and snorted.

"We leave _tomorrow,_" she almost wanted to add _you little shit_ but didn't. She tore out her new identification card and threw his card and ticket at him.

"I suggest leaving right this second and packing Halsey. This is sure to be a long trip." Halsey nodded mutely, slowly getting out of his chair. He left the office, and than the building, even while Caine kept askign what he had done. He remained silent throughout this, until he reached the foot of the stairs that led inside the building. Suddenly, he screamed,

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!!"

* * *

Author's note:

Author: Well, another chapter. -teary eyes- and still no reviews.

Ed and Al: How come we're not in this story?

Author: Well duh, because at the end of the movie, you two decided to stay back in the real world and NOT the alchemy world.

Ed: Oh.

Roy: Hah! I'm featured in this story Fullmetal! That must mean she likes me more!

Ed: -growls- You bastard colonel!!! -fighting insues-

Author: Uhhh...yeah, end chapter ;


	4. Who to pity?

**Author's Note: How many times do I have to say this? Fullmetal Alchemist and its characters are NOT mine. Even if you did sue me, all you'd get is some lint and a penny. However, Alliana Gray and Benjamin Halsey are owned by Miss Alliana Gray.**

* * *

Roy Mustang, formerly known as the Flame Alchemist, sat at his desk. His small home creaked and groaned while the snow storm around him raged on. His wife, Riza Hawkeye, still one of the best snipers he has ever known, sets a mug of hot chocolate at his desk. The former Colonel growled slightly, pulling at his eye patch.

"Damn thing itches," he mumbled. Riza rapped him on top of his head.

"Don't touch it, Roy." Roy rubbed his head, mumbling incoherently. He went through his papers while Riza sat at an armchair curled up, sipping at her own hot chocolate. They suddenly heard the ring of the telephone, and Roy pushed his papers away.

"Where is that damn phone???" he asked to himself agitated. Riza came over and lifted up a logistics report and lo and behold, there was the phone! Roy picked it up, answering with a wearisome voice,

"Mustang."

"We. I. MUSTANG!-" Roy pulled the phone away from his ear and held it at an arm's length as Major Gray continued yelling. He rubbed his ear and asked, still holding the phone away,

"What? Undercover mission? You? Ben? _Married_?! No! Really? Yes I know Major but-tomorrow? Damn. I don't know, you're just going to have to do it. Yes, I've no doubt he'll be calling soon. All right. Good-bye Major." Roy put the phone back down on the receiver and he stared incredulously at it.

"Roy? What was that about?" Riza asked confused. Roy scratched his head and said,

"If I understood the Major correctly…Ben and she are going on an undercover mission to Linor to overthrow the insurgents. They're supposed to live together, and they're aliases are married. The Major isn't all too pleased as you can tell. And they leave tomorrow." Riza's mouth was agape. Roy leaned back in his chair and mused at the ceiling.

"Poor Major. Or is it poor Ben?"

* * *

Second Lieutenant Halsey tamped the last of his clothes inside a suitcase with a broomstick. He sat on it while he zipped it up and growled angrily. _I am so fucking pissed, _he thought. He had packed the last of his things and was just about to call his parents. He picked up the phone and slowly rotated the dials to call his parents.

_Ring...Ring...Ri-_

"Hello?" said a concerned male voice. Ben didn't even notice his father hadn't replied with a cool 'Mustang' as he always did.

"Hey Dad..." he said weakly. He cleared his throat than began to speak,

"Look, I know this is a shock but...I'm going on an undercover mission to Linor...it's supposed to be a way of redeeming myself or some crap like that. I have to infiltrate the insurgent government and find some way to reinstill military protocol. But the thing is..." Ben sighed as he pushed his blonde locks out of his face.

"Major Bi-, I mean, Major Gray is supposed to escort me. We're supposed to live together and we're supposedly Mr. and Mrs. Matal." Ben stuck out his tongue in disgust at the names the Parliament had chosen for them.

"This could be a year long mission...I just had to call you, 'cause I'm just pissed off and confused as hell." Ben heard some scuffling and suddenly his mother came onto the phone.

"Ben? Okay, look, yes it's a very big mission. You need to redeem yourself though. Try to get along with Alliana. She's not that bad of a person. You guys need to ACT like a couple too, or otherwise your entire cover will be blown. Try to keep a clear head all right honey? We're going to miss you while you're gone. Best of luck to you okay?" Riza said anxiously.

* * *

Roy managed to wrestle the phone away from his wife and he spoke quickly,

"Do everything your mother says all right? This will be a smooth mission if you don't end up decking the Major okay?" He heard his son murmur a yes.

"Anything else you wanted to talk about?"

* * *

Halsey sighed and rubbed his temples.

"No, Dad. I feel somewhat better now. Love you. Tell Mom I said 'I love you' too. All right. Bye." Halsey settled the phone back onto the receiver and sighed again.

"This is going to be one hell of a year."

* * *

Alliana had finished packing all her civilian possessions. She hid her State Alchemist's watch in a secret compartment of the suitcase. She hoped she wouldn't be caught with it. She took off her military uniform and folded it neatly, setting it on top of her dresser. She looked around her luxurious room and sighed. She was going to miss her home terribly. dressed in only her lingerie, she crawled into her large bed. BUrying herself under the blood red silk blankets she stared at the ceiling. She had no one to call before she left. No one who would be worried or care for her safety. Well, except the Mustangs that is, she mused. She set her biological alarm clock to 4 in the morning. She planned on bringing her bed sheets with her at least. She would fall into a troubled sleep, wondering what her life as Eva Matal would be like.

* * *

Author: Another chapter, has came and went. -sigh-

Riza: -watches as the author zones out into a deep depression, and she pulls out her gun- review for Alliana-chan, or I'll shoot you.


	5. Train Trouble

Author's Note: Fullmetal Alchemist does not in any way shape or form belong to me.

Second Lieutenant Benjamin Halsey, Major Alliana Gray, and First Lieutenant Lucas Caine are property of me.

* * *

Alliana woke up with a start, sweating slightly. 

"Bloody damn nightmare," she whispered to herself. She hugged her knees as images flashed through her mind.

_Screams...blood...smoke surrounding the demolished buildings...a man whose hands were emitting a red electric current...bodies bursting into pieces..._

Alliana shook her head, trying to stop trembling. She untangled herself from her blood red silk sheets, standing up and rolling her shoulders. Today was going to be a hard day. She glanced at her knapsack which contained the very little civilian clothes she had. Grabbing the clothes she had left folded on top of her dresser, she began to get dressed. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw a pale scrawny thing dressed in black leather pants and a red tank top with a black transmutation circle sewn into the front staring back at her. Alliana ran a hand through her tangled black hair sighing. Taking out a black half jacket with a hoodie she put it on and started to pull her sheets off her bed.

* * *

BUZZ! BUZZ! BU-

"Ugh, shut up!" Halsey mumbled as he slammed his fist onto his alarm clock. The clock face said 6:35 and it was still dark outside. He had been snoozing for over half an hour.

"I can't be late for this damn train..." he mumbled as he got out of his cot, dressed in plain blue boxers. The Major Bitch would kill him. The train left at 7:15 and he had to walk to the station. With eyes half closed he pulled on torn up jeans and a white tank top. He shrugged on a long sleeved wrinkled blue shirt. Yawning, he grabbed his two huge luggage bags, dragging them out of his room. Walking into his living room, the small kitchenette greeted him. Stumbling over to the fridge, he reached in, grabbing a banana nut muffin. Stuffing it into his mouth, he than turned around to grab his luggage bags. As he left his apartment, locking up for what he realized would be the last time in a long time he thought, _I'm going to miss my life..._

* * *

With her knapsack on her back, and a duffel bag in her right hand she looked around the train station. She was wearing black tinted glasses and searching the very small crowd for Halsey. Glancing at her watch, it read 7:11. She growled softly saying under her breath,

"If you make us miss this train, I will castrate you." She glanced at her left hand (she had abandoned her gloves today) and she stared distastefully at a small diamond ring and a gold wedding band. Shoveding her left hand into her pocket, she looked around again.

* * *

His chest heaving, Halsey ran with all his might toward the train station. _Dammit,_ he thought _I didn't know it would take this long to walk to the station! _The fact his humongous luggage bags were slowing him down did not help. They kept swinging and hitting him as he ran, and he winced as something pointy in the bag kept stabbing his thigh. Running into the station, he heard the ominous sound of the train whistling.

"Noooo!!!" he gasped as he continued running. He saw a girl dressed in red and black staring at him, but he didn't particularly care. _Where's the Major? Already on the train?_

* * *

The Major had been about to give up when she saw Halsey run into the platform. She took off her glasses and yelled,

"Halsey come on! The train is JUST about to leave!" She saw a look of surprise on his face and wondered what it was for.

* * *

Surprise hit him as he registered the girl in red and black was the Major. He ran towards her and gasped, "S-sorry," but all she did was grab his hand and they both leapt onto the train which had started chugging away slowly. She put her hands on her knees, cricking her neck.

"That jump jarred my body.." she said quietly. A conductor opened the door to the compartment with an angry look,

"Hey you scum stowaways! You're not getting any free ride!" Halsey tried to catch his breath staring at the disgruntled man. He than saw the Major do something incredulous.

* * *

The Major straightened up and punched the train conductor square in the jaw. He got knocked back a couple feet, landing on his back.

"You fucking listen to me," the Major's voice quivered in anger.

"This is one ride I wish I did not have to take. Before assuming we're stowaways, ask for our god damn tickets. You bastard." She threw her ticket onto the man before stepping over him into the compartment, several people staring at her. She looked around at the people, snarling and glaring at them.

"You got a fucking problem? Something wrong with how I look or something?" The people turned their heads and returned to their prospective businesses. She kept moving down the hallway, thinking, _Ugh, I hate my fucking life..._

* * *

Halsey stuttered, "S-sir, I'm sorry for what she did, she's just not in a good mood," he reached into his shirt pocket and took out his own ticket. He placed it on the groaning conductor's chest before carefully stepping over him and quickly following the Major. Although he had always known she was a bad tempered person, he never knew she'd deck a total stranger. Although, I have to admit, he thought, that conductor was a jerk. He followed her to the end of the train car, where there were the private compartments. She opened one and slid inside, and when she didn't close the door, he assumed he could enter with her. Sliding inside, he balanced his precarious luggage. He threw his luggage into the luggage rack on top and than closed the door.

"Phew," he sighed as he sat on the seat opposite the Major's. Her two small bags were placed beside her, and she was staring at him. He stared back, feeling scrutinized. Several awkward moments passed before he cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh. Good morning Major..." he said, trying to start a cheerful conversation. The Major's head snapped to the side, looking out the window.

"Who said anything about it being good?" she shot out. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Erm..." Several more awkward moiments of silence passed. The Major would eventually turn her head towards him once again. She stared at his left hand. He looked at it as well, preferring not to look at her. Another couple seconds passed and she said suddenly. "Where is it?" Huh? he thought. He looked up at her curiously.

"Where's what?" The Major stared at him for a bit, before lifting her own left hand, and he saw a diamond ring and wedding band. Suddenly it struck him.

"Oh! You mean my ring," he dug through his pants pocket. After a few moments search, he produed a gold wedding band.

"Heh, forgot to put it on...thanks for reminding me Major." he said nervously sliding it onto his ring finger. The Major stared at it, before hiding her left hand in her pants pocket. He eyed the leather pants, which seemed to cling to her legs. Oh no, he thought. No pervert thoughts. He glanced away trying desperately to entertain himself with something else. Suddenly the Major spoke again.

"Don't call me that."

"Eh?"

"Call me Major. From now on I'm Eva and you're Jan." she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Okay," he said. The train picked up even more speed, and the Major fell silent.

* * *

Two hours had passed, and Halsey was lying on the bench, legs spread eagled with his mouth open as he snored loudly. Alliana was looking him up and down, disgusted at how he slept.

_He even sleeps with his stomach out_...she thought. She was still in her same position, sitting stiffly with her bags at her side. Tired of staring into space, she looked through her knapsack, withdrawing a pencil and a small book entitled 'Sudoku'. It was a new logical game that had originated from Japan. She opened the book, starting to solve a puzzle. She finished it in a number of minutes, and she picked up a sandwich, nibbling it. The food trolley had passed by not too long ago, and she had forgotten to pack food. Halsey than started twitching and Alliana sighed.

"Oh dear. My coveted silence will now be over."

* * *

"AHH! NO MORE DONUTS!!!" screamed Halsey as he sat up suddenly. He looked around and was embarrassed to find Alliana staring at him weirdly. He cleared his throat.

"Heh..." She looked down at the book in her lap, penciling something in.

"You have drool on the corner of your mouth." Halsey turned bright red as he quickly wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. he turned around and placed his feet on the ground. He stared down at his feet like a reprimanded child. Alliana spoke again,

"Are you hung-"

* * *

Alliana had been about to offer Halsey some food, when suddenly there were gunshots. She and Halsey both stood up, and Alliana opened the door so hard it slammed against a wall and the glass panes cracked. Looking down the hallway, she saw a large gruff man with an automail arm/gun, pointed at a man who was bleeding profusely. There were several other men who seemed to be accomplices, each holding small pistols, pointed at other passengers. Gray snarled,

"Who the fuck are you guys?"

* * *

Halsey screamed mentally, _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!_ He hadn't thought to brought weapons, and he was sure Gray hadn't any either, and she didn't have her gloves. A scrawny man who looked like a rat stood up from a chair, holding a bag filled with purses wallets, earrings, and other valuables.

""Ey boss, can I kill 'em?" The man with black glasses and a X-shaped scar on his cheek turned to the bleeding man.

"Exterminate them." Halsey was shocked, _Oh Gooooood!!!_ Than he heard Alliana laugh. _How the fuck can she be laughing at a time like this???!?!?!_

"You're going to regret fucking with me."

* * *

Caught up in the heat of the moment, once the rat looking man lunged at her, she dodged him and clapped her hands and pressed it to the floor, and the light from the transmutation reaction made the man yelp. She withdrew a spear from the floor, and there was a medium width hole in the ground, where you could see the ground rushing by. She suddenly turned around and plunged the tip of the intricate spear into the man's chest. The man gasped and coughed up blood. Twisting the handle of the spear, she put her foot on the man's stomach and roughly took out the spear. Twisting the spear in her hand she looked around grinning,

"Who else has a death wish? Who else wants to fuck with this bitch?" The other men were stunned and the tall burly man with the automail arm snarled.

"Bitch, you're going to fuckin' pay for that." Alliana continued grinning,

"All right," and she suddenly started running down the aisle. The men with pistols started shooting, but miraculously she dodged them all. Clapping her hands again, she pressed her hands to the ground, and spikes rose from the ground, the carpet seeming to come alive. This sort of earthquake startled the men and several of them dropped their pistols. Alliana dove to the ground as the man with the automail arm started shooting at her. Grabbing blindly at anything, she found two pistols. Shooting from her position on the floor, she aimed at the man's stomach, and emptied the entire clip into him.

"B---_cough_---b-bitch..." were the last words he said before falling to the ground. His henchmen stared in awe, and Alliana slowly got up, wiping blood from the corner of her lip, and holding her bloody spear. She grinned.

"All of you are under arrest for murder, attempted murder, larceny, and attacking of military personnel. You just fucked with a State Alchemist. Hands up," she said pointing the spear at them. The remaining who had pistols dropped them and they all raised their hands.

* * *

Halsey's jaw dropped to the ground and he had that anime look where he was twitching nad his eyes were black. As he stared at Alliana, the spear glinted in the sunshine. One of the many things running through his head were _How did she transmute something without a circle?_


End file.
